When Kiba's prank has gone too far
by DanZThelittleWriter
Summary: It is April Fool's day and Kiba want to prank Naruto but his prank is gone too far and he ends up humiliating Naruto in public while damaging some properties. *contains slight omorashi


1 April / April's fools day

4:00 PM

Naruto could be seen lying in his bed, very depressed, and tears could be seen on his eyes. He wears an unusual blue T-shirt and white shorts, while his usual orange and black jacket and trousers is being washed in the washing machine

Sasuke, Shikamaru and, Konohamaru could be seen to cheer him up. Of course there is a reason why Naruto is unusually depressed

"What happened with you, Naruto?" ask The Uchiha

"Come on, tell us. Your secret is safe with us" said Konohamaru

Naruto is still crying

Finally Boruto comes to Naruto's bedroom with 5 bowls of hot steaming ramen noodle, he put it on the table. And offering it to Naruto. But he said

"One bowl is enough for me. Just give it to my Friends"

Finally Naruto want to tell his story about his '' accident ''

Flashback

8:15 AM

Naruto is watching a soccer competition between Hidden Leaf Village and Hidden Wind Village. He sat on the Back seat while Kiba was offering him two big bottles of Coke. He think to refuse it but thinking that it was impolite, he accepted it and gulp all of it. But Naruto didn't know that Kiba was about to prank him.

10:00 AM

The match is over now, and Naruto had a slight urge to use the Bathroom, but Kiba put an "Out Of Order" sign in front of the men's room. Didn't know that the toilet is actually fully functional, he went back to his car and drive home.

10:30 AM

Naruto had arrived in front of his house and the urge is unignorable. He entered the door passcode but it didn't respond. There is actually a power failure in Naruto's home so the digital locks didn't work. But he had a back up key in his backpack and tried to find it, But when the key is found. Kiba take out his U magnet and pulled the key from Naruto's hand and it fell into the sewers

10:45 AM

Naruto need to use the Bathroom quite badly now. He went to his garage and tried to open it. But the garage door need electricity to function. From the window he saw a small generator powered by gasoline. It could generate enough electricity to power the whole house. But because he can't reach it from outside, he used nine-tails chakra mode to form an elastic hand to reach the generator. but unfortunately, Naruto pulled the starting cord too hard and it broke. And the engine didn't even start because the ignition isn't turned on yet. He cursed himself to be so clumsy. Now he can't access his house

11:00 AM

Naruto called Ino for help, she is a quite good technician. Ino have an idea to use the Vehicle to Grid function of her Honda Accord Hybrid to power the house for a few hours till the power failure issue is fixed. But as Ino plugged the cable, Kiba came and deactivated the handbrake and it rolls down the hill and because the cable is pulled so hard, it broke and now there is no way to connect Ino's car to Naruto's house. She went back home to get a new cable

11:30

Naruto is really desperate now and he decided to go to a gas station to use the public restroom there. But when Naruto arrived there, Kiba put an "Out Of Order" sign both in front of the men's and women's room. Because Kiba think that Naruto will use the women's room since he is really desperate. Finding the toilet is out of order again he went back to his house. Hoping the power issue has been solved.

11:45 AM

Naruto had arrived in his house again and he is in pain but there is still no power for his house. Kiba actually cut one of the cables in Naruto's house so the electricity didn't work. He called Boruto to come home

"Hello?" said Boruto while driving

"Boruto could you please go home now?"

"Why?"

"I really need to use the Bathroom, but the house is locked Because there is a power failure"

"You have the backup key right?"

"No, it fell into the sewer"

"Duh, I actually left the key inside the house. So both of us can't access it"

"I'm really desperate now, please help me"

"Just go somewhere else, like a public restroom or your friend's house to use their bathroom"

"It is out of order. And I have tried to visit Sasuke's house but he is not at home"

"Okay, just hold it then. Hey I have some tips, don't think anything about water like oceans, seas, river, lakes, swimming pools, oasis, toil-" (Call suddenly disconnected)

Boruto's tips just make him feel worse so he just pressed the disconnect button before he wet himself

0:30 PM

It is cloudy now and Naruto still can't find a way to enter his house, or a public restroom. Ichiraku ramen restaurant is closed. He could just dance in front of the door, hoping the power returns to normal

Then Sasuke came and parked his car near Naruto's house and he left the car with the engine still running

"Hi. Naruto"

"H-H-hi Sasuke. Could you help me please? "

"Are you okay? . You seem to look uncomfortable and nervous"

"I really need to use the Bathroom but I am locked out of my house"

"Okay maybe I could help you. You still remember our appointment to meet at the cafe right? I will take you to that cafe . I'm sure there is a public restroom there"

"Great. But please drive fast. I'll probably leak in another few minutes."

But as soon Sasuke turn around. He saw that the car is gone. Kiba was driving it to make sure Naruto didn't have access to any bathrooms in this village (Evil grin)

Sasuke run after the car to get his car back. He forgot about Naruto's predicament

0:40 PM

After chasing his car for around 10 minutes. Kiba crashed Sasuke's car on Ino's car (Which returns with a new cable) on purpose in front of Naruto's house. Then Kiba get off the car and hide behind Ichiraku ramen restaurant and called the police to report an accident

1:00 PM

Some police cars, an ambulance, a news crew van,some Tow trucks , Boruto's Mazda RX-7, and some of Naruto's friends arrived in front of Naruto's house. Kiba is hiding behind the Ichiraku ramen restaurant and he is hoping Naruto to wet himself in front of the journalists while Sasuke and Ino mourned because their car is heavily damaged

1:05 Am

Kiba didn't even feel guilty for anything he done. What he want is just to Humiliate Naruto in April fools day. He didn't think that this is too far. He didn't think he is a maniac. Everything runs correctly with his plan, now the only thing he must do is only to wait until Naruto wet himself.

In Boruto's car trunk there is a new electric generator. He plugged it to their house and started it properly. But it was too late. When he seen Naruto, his orange trousers is already soaked up. And those mean journalists is just laughing at him while some record videos and taking pictures of that poor blonde that just peed himself.

Naruto quickly unlocked the door and run inside with Tears. He is absolutely Humiliated

Some of Naruto's friends especially Rock Lee is wondering

"Something is not right" said Chouji

"Of course there is, there must be someone who planned this!" yelled Rock Lee with Rage

"But Who?" said Sakura in disgust

Meanwhile Kiba is roaring in laughter loudly so loud that Naruto's friends hear it and feel there is something suspicious

"Hey Neji. Try to find where is that sound come from using your Byakugan"

" ** _Byakugan_**!!. The sound came from there. Behind that restaurant"

Now Kiba is busted and he is found to be the culprit of all these mess.

"Now. Tell me. Why did you humiliate Naruto like that huh?!" said Sakura while holding Kiba's shirt

"Uuum. April fool's day" said Kiba feeling not guilty and innocent at all

" ** _Shanarooo_**!" Then Sakura punch him in the chest so hard that he bounced far away and hit Sasuke's car, adding the damage to it

"Nooo. MY CAR!!" said Sasuke, feeling even worse

"Shut up!!" said Rock Lee "That is just a car and it is already damaged before Kiba hit it right?" "Why you just care about your car?. Did you feel pity to Naruto that is just being humiliated by Kiba, huh" yelled Rock Lee with blazing rage

"Ugh, actually I am the one who crashed Sasuke's car to Ino's car" said Kiba, finally feeling guilty about it

"Whaaaaat!?" said Sasuke and Ino in anger to Kiba

"Could you two just stop. we'll talk about your car later" said Shikamaru

"I'll report this to the Hokage" said Boruto feeling angry His big brother humiliated like that

"Wait. No! don't do it!" said Hinata

But it's too late. Boruto already started the engine and that loud, disturbing sound of turbocharged 3-rotor rotary engine along with some tire squeal, Left them away

"I-i-i actually didn't mean to humiliate Naruto like that" said Kiba quibbling

Then Hinata slapped Kiba right on his face and it turn to red, very red.

"How did you didn't feel guilty for everything iyou done. You just humiliate Naruto right in front of public and destroy Sasuke's and Ino's car" yelled Hinata in anger while continuing to beating up Kiba

"Stop it Hinata. Now we have to catch up Boruto, I'm gonna report this to Lord Kakashi-sensei too" said Shikamaru while running into his Chevrolet Cobalt Ss

Chouji, Ino and Neji get into Shikamaru's car and started the engine while Sasuke and Rock-Lee borrowed Naruto's BMW M3 and put Kiba inside while Sakura, Hinata and Tenten, getinto Sakura's Ford Focus RS

Flashback ended

Naruto actually didn't know that Kiba was the Culprit of his "accident" and think it was his own fault. His friends told him that Kiba was the Culprit but Naruto is still thinking that it was his own fault

And it seems the news about Naruto's "accident" has spread all over the village proofen that video is shown on TV news and YouTube, and on Radio and Newspapers, His self-image is destroyed

A minute later Kiba came to Naruto's house accompanied by Hinata and Sakura

"Naruto. I-i-im sorry for humiliating you in public. Actually I planned all this. I just wanted to prank you in April fool's day. I didn't mean to go this far. I did not think this will happen. I know I have destroyed your image. Would you forgive me?"

Those words of apologize turn Naruto from sadness and depression to rage and anger. A rasengan instantly land on Kiba's stomach and nailed him into the wall, he punches and kicks Kiba a few times and said."Did you see that you have destroyed my pride! You think that I will forgive you that easy huh?!"

"Naruto stop it. He already said Sorry so forgive him" said Shikamaru wisely

"It's okay Shikamaru, I deserve it" said Kiba

But actually After those "torture" Naruto actually really did forgive Kiba but he is still on a depression and probably need a psychologist before he turns crazy


End file.
